


Masturbation

by AngeDchue



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeDchue/pseuds/AngeDchue
Summary: Chloé s'ennuie et Lucifer est absent. Comment peut-elle s'occuper ?





	Masturbation

— Tu me manques, affirma Chloé au téléphone. 

— Toi aussi ma chérie. Je t’aime, répondit Lucifer.

— Je t’aime aussi. A demain, dit-elle avant de raccrocher. 

Cela faisait maintenant onze jours qu’elle et Lucifer ne s’étaient pas vu. Onze jours ! Et malheureusement pour Chloé, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Le mois dernier, Lucifer avait reçu une convocation pour assister, en tant que juré, au jugement d’un tueur en série sur New-York. Ce qui l’avait rendu furieux.

Comment le tribunal de New-York osait-il convoquer le diable comme un simple citoyen américain ?

Elle en avait entendu parler pendant des jours entiers. Il lui avait fallu des trésors de diplomaties et de cajoleries pour le convaincre d’y assister. Surtout sans elle. Mais il avait fini par accepter. Après tout, le jugement ne devait durer que trois jours. Du moins, c’était ce qui était prévu à l’origine, car la défense avait réussi à trouver de nouvelles preuves concernant le crime et le procès s’était vu rallongé sans date de fin. 

Appeler Lucifer était devenu son rituel du lever et du soir. Durant la journée c’était impossible. Il était constamment au tribunal et surveillé par les agents de police. Les contacts avec l’extérieur étaient prohibés et toutes personnes manquant à cette obligation se serait vu condamnées à une amende. Mais cela n’avait pas arrêté Lucifer qui prenait le temps de l’appeler tous les matins et tous les soirs. Et ce soir, plus que les autres jours, son absence lui pesait énormément. Maze était partie du côté de San Francisco à la recherche d’un chef de cartel et ce week-end était celui que Dan passait avec Trixie. Autrement dit, elle était toute seule et n’avait rien à faire pour lui changer les idées. Elle aurait bien fait appelle à Ella ou Linda pour une soirée fille, mais la première profitait de la présence de son frère, tandis que la seconde avait un rendez-vous avec Amenadiel, avec la bénédiction de Maze.

Elle avait pensé que venir directement au penthouse de Lucifer l’aiderait à se sentir mieux, mais à présent qu’elle venait de raccrocher, elle n’était plus vraiment sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée. Seule, dans le grand lit qu’elle partageait habituellement avec le diable, habillée d’une de ses chemises et un verre de whisky à la main, elle s’ennuyait. Et pire encore ! Elle était cruellement en manque de sexe. 

Un comble pour elle qui était restée presque deux ans sans sexe après sa séparation avec Dan. 

Mais depuis qu’elle était avec Lucifer, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu’elle ne bénéficie de ses talents. Et depuis onze jours elle n’avait rien eut ! Nada. Et elle refusait d’avouer à Lucifer son état de manque. Il n’aurait pas fini de s’en vanter et de la charrier avec, si jamais il le savait. Alors elle prenait sur elle et faisait comme si de rien n’était. 

Mais ce soir ses envies revenaient en force. L’odeur de Lucifer imprégnant l’appartement devait y être pour une bonne raison. Tout comme le souvenir des nombreuses (très nombreuses) fois où il lui avait fait l’amour dans ce lit.  
Soupirant un grand coup, elle sortit de sous les draps, déposa son portable sur la table de chevet et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle y déposa son verre et pris la direction de la magnifique bibliothèque. Des manuscrits les plus précieux aux simples essais d’écrivains en herbe, Lucifer possédait une collection aussi riche que variée. Glissant ses doigts sur les couvertures reliées de cuir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant celui de Hamlet, dédicacé par William Shakespeare en personne. Elle revit la tête de Linda, quand celle-ci était tombée, par le plus grand des hasards, sur le fameux livre. 

Un rire lui échappa. 

Comme elles avaient bien ri le jour de son anniversaire. Oublieuse de se changer les idées, elle se dirigea vers le gramophone de Lucifer et le mit en marche. Une chanson de Frank Sinatra résonna dans la pièce. 

My Way... 

Elle adorait cette chanson, surtout la version de Lucifer au piano. Avec sa voix sensuel... son regard pénétrant... ses doigts caressant les touches du piano... la faisant frissonner.... 

Les poils blonds sur ses bras se dressèrent et les battements de son cœur se firent à battre plus forts. Dieu, ce qu’il lui manquait. Et pas uniquement parce qu’elle avait envie de lui. Bien qu’à l’heure actuelle, le sexe tenait une part très puissante dans son manque. 

Une douche lui calmerait peut-être ses ardeurs ?

Sûre de ce fait, elle alla dans le dressing, prit une superbe serviette duveteuse noir et entra dans le spa personnel du diable. Techniquement il s’agissait d’une salle de bain, mais quand on voyait l’immense douche à l’italienne, la baignoire sur pied de lion, le sauna, le jacuzzi et la planche de massage, on se serait plus cru dans un institut zen.  
Elle fit couler l’eau dans la baignoire, boucha celle-ci et la laissa se remplir doucement. Dans le placard sous les vasques en porcelaine, elle chercha de quoi profiter de son bain : sel, bain moussant ou... tiens donc ? Chloé n’avait jamais fait attention à cette boite marron. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien y avoir à l’intérieur ? Elle la prit délicatement, et alla la poser sur la table de massage. Tout en velours marron clair associé à de belles arabesques légèrement en relief gris claire, la boite était plus grande qu’elle ne l’avait cru en la trouvant. La curiosité la dévorait. 

Elle l’ouvrit. 

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et ses joues devinrent rouges de gêne. Ou de désir, elle n’aurait su le dire. Devant elle se trouvait un nombre incroyable de sex-toys en tout genre, certains même encore dans leurs emballages. Un par un, elle trouva des godemichets, des vibros, des plugs, des pinces, les lanières, des anneaux, des gaines pour pénis, des stimulateurs, des boules de geisha, sans oublier bien sûr... des menottes !

En vitesse, Chloé rangea tous les objets dans la boîte, referma celle-ci et la remit à sa place, avant de claquer la porte du placard. Face au miroir elle inspira un grand coup et lâcha son souffle. Elle n’avait rien vu. Rien du tout. Elle acquiesça en silence à cette pensée et se déshabilla. L’eau chaude du bain lui fit un bien fou. Les muscles tendus de son dos se relâchèrent et une douce langueur s’abattit sur elle. Elle ferma le robinet à l’aide de son pied qu’elle sortit tranquillement de la mousse blanche, avant de l’y replonger. 

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Pas facile quand l’image de cette maudite boite lui brûlait toujours la rétine. 

De plus le destin s’acharnait vraiment sur elle. My Way de Sinatra était terminée. A présent, la mythique chanson de Joe Cocker résonnait de le penthouse. 

♪ You can leave your hat on...

Seigneur ! Elle posa les deux mains sur ses yeux avant de les remonter sur son crâne et de les faire glisser sur ses cheveux. Elle avait tant envie de Lucifer... de ses baisers... de ses caresses... de sentir son corps accueillir le sien...  
Au même moment, elle sursauta en se rendant compte que ses mains la caressait. Elle se palpait la poitrine elle-même sans s’en être rendu compte. Elle avait touché le fond. Du coin de l’œil elle fixait toujours la porte du placard où se trouvait toujours La Boite. Allait-elle réellement jouer avec les jouets de Lucifer ? Après tout, elle ne savait pas avec qui il les avait utilisé par le passé ? Cela n’était pas très hygiénique quand même. Mais sa mémoire fonctionnait très bien, et l’image des deux trois sex-toys entre-aperçus toujours dans leur emballage fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase.  
Elle sortit de la baignoire, laissant l’eau glisser de son corps à même le sol sans y faire attention et reprit sa boite de pandore. Comme dans son souvenir, il y avait bien un vibromasseur et un godemichet neufs. Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu’elle faisait, elle prit ce dernier et alla dans la chambre. Au passage, elle abandonna l’emballage plastique quelque part dans le dressing. Joe Cocker toujours dans les oreilles, elle s’allongea sur toute la largeur du lit et admira l’objet dans sa main. De couleur chair, il lui semblait légèrement plus petit que le sexe de Lucifer. Le dessin des veines en relief sur le contour la fit frissonner d’anticipation. 

Qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait de se faire du bien ? Elle ne trompait pas son petit ami après tout, et personne ne viendrait la surprendre ou la juger pour se qu’elle voulait faire. Lucifer le premier lui dirait de suivre ses désirs. Doucement, presque timidement, elle glissa le godemichet entre ses seins recouverts de gouttes d’eau, sur son ventre, fit le tour de son nombril, puis descendit jusqu’à son clitoris. D’une sensibilité extrême, elle hoqueta en sentant le jouet l’effleurer. Oh oui ! c’était de ça qu’elle avait envie. La main plus sûr, elle cajola son bourgeon de plaisir comme disait Lucifer, et laissa ses inhibitions de côté. Son sexe était humide à cause de son bain et de son état d’excitation. 

— Oooh....

C’était bon. Tellement bon. Sa main gauche abandonna son jouet pour remonter jusqu’à sa poitrine. Ses seins lui semblaient douloureux à cause du désir inassouvis qui les agressaient. Elle se pinça doucement un mamelon avant de le presser entre son pouce et son index, le faisant pointer vers le plafond.  
Si seulement Lucifer pouvait être là. Lui saurait comment s’y prendre pour la faire jouir sans qu’elle n’ait rien à faire de particulier. Le sex-toy toujours dans sa main droite, elle continua de le glisser entre ses lèvres vaginales. C’était trop, elle avait besoin de plus. N’écoutant plus que son corps, elle l’inclina correctement et le poussa en elle.

— Oh ouiii ! 

Oh putain ! Ce que c’était bon. Pas aussi bon qu’avec Lucifer, mais bon quand même. Ecoutant les envies de son corps, elle commença à faire aller et venir le sexe en elle. Un peu plus sur la gauche, un peu plus profondément. Plus rapide, un peu plus sur le bord. Elle varia l’allure en essayant de reproduire les mouvements que faisait Lucifer quand il venait elle. 

Lucifer... l’image même de son diable se peigna devant elle. Elle l’imagina dans la chambre, la regardant... l’admirant de son regard ténébreux. Se lécher les lèvres... ouvrir doucement, même maladroitement, sa chemise... entrevoir ses abdos... batailler avec sa ceinture avant d’ouvrir son pantalon et d’en sortir son sexe turgescent. 

— Hummm... 

Cette image là et la sensation au creux de son ventre était délicieuse...  
Assis dans le fauteuil, près du lit, les jambes écartées, il ne la quittait toujours pas du regard. La main sur sa queue, il entama un mouvement de va et viens. Tout d’abord tranquillement, puis avec un peu plus de force, il serra son membre dont il découvrait le gland à chaque geste. 

Puis elle croisa le regard noir passion du diable et son cerveau se remit en marche. Elle n’était pas en train de rêver ! Lucifer était bel et bien là devant elle entrain de se masturber. Cette réalisation la surpris et elle écarquilla les yeux. Dans un sursaut elle retira le sex-toy de son intimité et se redressa. 

— Lucifer ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici !!!

Dieu du ciel ! Elle sentait ses joues devenir rouges d’embarras. Elle avait beau avoir fait l’amour un nombre incalculable de fois avec lui, elle ne s’était encore jamais masturbée comme elle venait de faire devant lui. Merde ! elle ne s’était même jamais masturbée tout court devant qui que ce soit !!

— Chérie, ronronna Lucifer en se léchant les lèvres, j’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à ce genre de vision en revenant de New-York. 

— Mais... je t’ai eu au téléphone il n’y a même pas une heure et... 

— Le jugement a été rendu dans l’après-midi.... je voulais te faire une surprise en rentrant ce soir. Mais il s’avère que c’est le diable lui-même qui a été surpris... 

Rapidement, elle jeta le sex-toy toujours dans sa main par terre, au pied du lit... au pied de Lucifer. 

— Oh ! Ma belle et douce détective, il est un peu tard pour te débarrasser de l’arme du crime, tu ne crois pas ? susurra  
Lucifer en ramassant l’objet en question. 

Il prit le temps de l’observer avant de constater en souriant :

— Tu n’aurais pas trouvé cela dans ma salle de bain par hasard ?

Elle sentit ses joues devenir encore plus rouges qu’elles ne l’étaient.

— Heum... c’est possible en effet...

Il ne servait à rien de lui mentir après tout.

— Tu as trouvé ma boite. Coquine...

— Ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

— Ah non ? dit-il avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

La situation l’amusait en plus ! 

— Non, répondit-elle. 

Il ne répliqua rien, mais son sourire resta toujours en place sur son trop beau visage. Et merde ! Il s’amusait à la taquiner et en plus elle n’avait toujours pas eu son orgasme. L’idée de lui dire lui fut impossible. Malheureusement pour elle – ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue – Lucifer était le maître du désir. 

— Dis-moi ma chérie, ce jouet te fait-il autant d’effet que moi ? 

— Lucifer, gémit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

— Ah ! Ah ! je le savais ! fit-il en tapant dans ses mains. 

Au même moment elle bascula en arrière, et vit le visage de Lucifer juste au-dessus du sien. 

— Ote-moi d’un doute, il ne me semble pas t’avoir entendu jouir ?

— Tu ne m’en a pas laissé le temps. 

— Chérie... Tu sais très bien qu’avec moi, tu as le droit à un orgasme avant même que je ne te pénètre.

— Au cas où tu ne l’aurait pas remarqué, je n’avais pas de langue à disposition.

— Non, mais des stimulateurs clitoridiens oui. 

C’est vrai, et d’ailleurs elle aurait eu de quoi faire son choix. Décidant de rentrer dans le jeu de Lucifer, elle se surprit elle-même en lançant :

— Mais aucun qui ne vaille ta langue...

Les yeux de Lucifer s’écarquillèrent avant de devenir deux fentes abritant un abîme de luxure.

— Oh ! Dans ce cas, je vais y remédier de ce pas...

Il disparut, et elle sentit Lucifer lui écarter les jambes avant que sa langue se pose sur son clitoris gonflé. 

— Oh putain !!

Oh merde ! C’était bon. Comment avait-elle pu considérer le sex-toy comme agréable cinq minutes plus tôt ? La langue de Lucifer était incroyable, s’enroulant autour de la perle de son plaisir. Il l’aspirait, la mordillait délicatement entre ses dents. 

— Lucifer....

Elle écarta davantage ses jambes et maintient la tête de son diable afin de sentir plus encore sa langue. Comprenant sa demande silencieuse, il l’embrassa une dernière fois avant d’enfoncer sa langue en elle. 

— Hummm...

Les parois de son corps se resserrèrent autour du muscle humide, tandis que Lucifer utilisait son nez pour sensibiliser toujours plus son clitoris. 

— Ah ! Luci...

Elle sentit cette explosion de plaisir qu’elle avait l’habitude de ressentir éclater en elle. Le corps complètement détendu, le cœur battant à plein régime, elle essaya de retrouver son souffle. Mais c’était sans compter sur Lucifer. Les dernières syllabes de cri à peine terminées, il se redressa et se glissa d’un mouvement fluide et puissant en elle. Jusqu’à la garde. 

— Oh putain oui !

— Oh ! ça m’avait manqué, soupira-t-il.

Sans même se consulter, elle noua ses cuisses autour des fesses et le laissa la pilonner comme il le voulait. D’ailleurs, à quel moment s’était-il déshabiller ? se demanda-t-elle. 

— Oh !

Merde ! Il refaisait se mouvement pile sur ce point si sensible en elle. 

— Pardonne-moi ma belle, grogna-t-il, mais je suis plus d’humeur à te taquiner. 

— Tant mieux... lâcha-t-elle avant de l’embrasser passionnément.

Elle n’était pas d’humeur non plus. Onze jours sans lui avait été beaucoup trop. A présent son corps le réclamait. Elle en avait besoin, et lui seul pouvait lui offrir cette délivrance qu’elle désirait ardemment.  
Les mouvements de va et viens de Lucifer furent de plus en plus rapides et brutaux. Elle sentit même ses testicules claquer contre ses fesses. Accrochée à ses épaules, un orgasme d’une puissance presque douloureuse l’atteignit. 

— Ahhh !!!

Un flash de lumière apparu lorsque Lucifer la suivit dans son orgasme, laissant ses ailes apparaître par la même occasion, et se recroqueviller autour d’elle. 

A présent, seul leurs respirations résonnaient dans le penthouse, le vinyle spécial crooners ayant finit de jouer depuis un moment déjà. Doucement, sans pour autant bouger ses ailes, Lucifer s’écarta d’elle et inversa leur position. Elle sentait déjà son sexe se redresser en elle. 

— Bonjour ma reine, murmura-t-il avec un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage. 

Chloé adorait quand il faisait cette tête-là. Post-coït comme il disait. 

— Bonjour Mon seigneur, ricana-t-elle. Bon retour parmi nous. 

— J’ai grandement apprécier la manière dont tu m’as accueilli. N’hésite surtout pas à l’avenir si tu veux recommencer, dit-il en lui déposant plusieurs baisers le long du cou. D’ailleurs cela me fait penser...

Il écarta ses ailes et se pencha quelque part au bord du lit. 

— J’ai oublié de m’en servir ! lâcha-t-il en lui montrant le sex-toy qu’elle avait complètement oublié.

— On verra ça demain, dit-elle en lui prenant des mains avant de le balancer dans la pièce. J’en ai un bien plus efficace  
en moi pour le moment, gémit-elle en s’accrochant à ses épaules et en ondulant des hanches pour le glisser  
parfaitement en elle. 

— Oh... Je vois, soupira Lucifer. Eh bien dans ce cas, qui suis-je pour refuser quoi que ce soit à la reine de mon cœur...


End file.
